New Light Vampire Knight:Zero Kiryuu
by XFallenLoveX
Summary: Okay this is a Zero Love Story,the character from Vampire Knight.ZeroXOC. Well,I'M SORRY if this is too long but that's how I am.I write a whole bunch of stuff so people can't wait for the next part.Please enjoy this and give reviews please! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**~August~**_

_**~September~**_

_**~October~**_

_**~November 1st~**_

_ Another day. . .__  
__Another time. . .__  
__Another life. . .__  
_

Just the usual, but something felt awfully wrong about today. Something is not right that is shouldn't feel this way. The aura around this air is a little tensed, a little. . .

_…Abnormal?_

Or is it just a feeling? Could it be a false belief from him? Ignoring the small pulsation that is found in his chest, or stomach. It tells him, begging for something that is need to be filled into his digestive dumpster.

_Boiling slowly in a low heat temperature. . .__  
__It needed something. . .__  
__Something so delicious. . .__  
__Mouth-watering. . .__  
__A meal that you cannot stay away from. . ._

__  
It was another reaction, happened more than two times. At first, he only felt it once on one day. Then it bubbled twice on the next.

Is he being fed?

Of course he is. . .

He's been taking blood tablets now. After the incident, a few months ago, it was when she left. She left to go live as far away with other bloodsuckers and her non-related brother, or fiancee' he should say. Denying the fact that they are together now, Zero still can't believe it.

It really hurts him that he's still going to the Cross Academy, noticing that Yuuki's presence still lingers around the school grounds. The fact that she is one of them, sinking her teeth onto the Kuran's flesh was like if he was a meal to her. He knew that Kuran Kaname is going to be the biggest problem to him, especially dragging the one he loves to be a vampire. Suffering to take a life on being the world's dangerous mythical predator and she's not even upset with that fact.

How much Zero tried not to let her be one of them, she's still chose Kaname over him. All the things that Zero had done for her, all of that trust he built with her is just gone. All shattered until is nothing but broken glass pieces that cannot be glued back together.

_Nothing_

The bond cannot be the same as before. Her words, the human Yuuki who he once knew is dead, eaten by the vampire Yuuki. He will never forgive Yuuki for taking that risk. No matter what, he will destroy all Purebloods, even if the one he loved is a pale face. Because that girl he knew made the wrong choice, he will hate her for that.

Basically, he's feeling a bit odd. And it gets even weirder and weirder everyday.

[2nd opening]

Birds chirping, light shines through black curtains, and feeling as cold as ever. One thing he hates about, snapping his bright lavender lazily as another burning day comes when he feels completely unusual. His vision was a blur, vaguely looked around his dark room that is nothing like an ordinary male's room. Just plain and dull.

_Morning_

Sun rousing by the disturbing bright shining light is an alarm clock for him. He wouldn't need any mechanical devices to wake this beast up, guessing that Mother Nature is his call; how much he hates it so much with that kind of a morning attitude. He rather not dare look at the time, knowing that everyday he wakes up is six o'clock sharp when the burning sun radiates the world.

His head hurts, the boiling in his body is already heating up. The vibration growled through his throat of a throb came.

_Ba-thump. . .!_

The gray haired teenager jolts from his laying position,his slender hands gripping onto the place where his heart beats. Groaning, panting, even gritting onto his keen fangs that is already been drawn out in an early morning like this.

Zero stumbles out of his bed, his thin blanket falls after him, tangling around his knees to stay in bed and rest some more. Thinking that his bed is awfully big, he couldn't find no soft area for him to lay on with jolts of hunger is needed in his stomach. His shirtless self felt the hard wood floor, breathing in a steady pace as his cold heart keeps on twisting for the pure red liquid is needed in his system.

After from what happened when he's about to fall to Level E, the thoughts about this would maybe go away. But no, it's gotten even worse.

What is this sudden reaction to him? He is sure that he ate enough of blood tablets to make himself ease down a bit, but it seems that it wasn't enough.

How come it didn't fully work?

"Zero-kun. . .?"

The familiar voice rang through his painful head. Finally, he caught himself in a lonely farmhouse with peaceful horses lying beside him.

He blinked once and then twice to turn his body around and see her best friend standing at the entrance.

"Wakaba," Zero said, flatly, "What are you doing here?"

The short haired girl took a few steps forward, kicking small twigs of hair under her feet."You're still skipping class?"

Zero still continue to make a scowl, turning away to still be lying down.

Of course he will be skipping classes for this kind of stuff to be killing time. Too tired or too nostalgic for him to sit in class and stare at the empty chair where she used to take naps during a lecture.

"You didn't answer my question," getting irritated so quickly, he rather not taken a glance at her. Knowing how many memories that this best friend of hers reminds him so many times that he spent in this academy."_What_ are you doing here?"

Emphasizing the word 'what', getting much more impatient with his occasion that is about to become a bother to him.

"Just to check if you still remember her."

"I'm sorry, Chairman. . .," whispered a girl,b owing her very low out of disappointment."I promise that I will never do it again."

"Ayyyee!" the irritated Kaien held his clutched fist before him."Food fights are such a habit to you teenagers! What's next? Swirls and atomic wedgies?"

"This academy is becoming too much of a regular high school in those old movies with football games and cheerleaders. Even I was the one who has to sit on the bleachers with math textbooks in my hands and play with chemistry sets, or was it history. . .who knows?"

Once he looked up from his thinking spot, the girl's figure had crawled away out of his office already.

_'Sneaky girl. . .'_ he growled in his head, crossing his arms as he eyed the resting vampire hunter on his lumpy couch.

"I can't believe that you're easily distracted for two seconds and let a child off the hook," he groaned, sitting up of the annoyance coming from only one chairman in this school.

Kaien fake cried."Toga-saaan~. . .! And you really didn't stop the girl~?"

"You want me to be the chairman then?"

"Okay, I'm good," he quickly answered before things get really ugly.

While the Head Chairman kept on grinning, the disturbed Yagari sat up from his laying position.

For four months, nothing really exciting is had came up from the anti-vampire Zero from his guarding duties at night, alone. Things are now boring and quiet since the former daughter of Kaien's had ran away with the other Night Class group. The air around the school seemed more relax, and not to mention, too interminable for Zero to take. He had tried running away once, but gladly that Yagari had stopped him and found something better for Zero to kill time at night, if there isn't much vampires breaking out of their classes to taste the students' flesh. Other than drinking other people's blood, he supposed. His taste from Yuuki still lies in his soft taste buds.

His task for Zero really did help the two of them a lot. You don't see the silver hair teenager complaining about it. It's his only chance to get rid of most vicious bad vampires in this world.

The skilled ranked hunter took a stroll around the Chairman's office. Too lazy to step outside of the cold air out of the building, getting a cold will be reckless.

The thought about of four months had pass, his eyes caught on one thing on the Head Master's desk. Kaien seemed interested in Yagari's sight, following his gaze upon a small frame. He smiled at the photograph, sighing gently of the precious memories four months ago of the incident. Or probably thinking back much longer than that when she was an orphan child.

"I haven't spoken to Yuuki from the last time I saw her, "Kaien started, sitting back in his rolled chair as Yagari picked up the dusty photograph.

Rubbing the frame with his sleeves to get the image clear enough, Yagari studied as long as he like."Why would she choose such a life?"

Kaien shook his head in disapproval."She didn't chose it, Kuran Kaname did. To make her remember who she is without scary flashbacks kills in her brain cells."

"Ah," he replied, setting the frame down."She was quite something."

"Yeah . . . she is."

The subject of Yuuki made the two vampire hunters' minds is filled with flashbacks of her. Especially, it cuts too deep for the headmaster, that's for sure. Leaving to get away from one vampire hunter who Yuuki loved will strike her down and get revenge from all Purebloods. Having two prefects become one.

"How does that make you feel right now?" the one eyed hunter asked suddenly, turning his body around to face a different direction."Watching your own daughter, walking away out of your life and leave you to suffer the memories that you've had with her? Do you still miss her? Do you. . ."

Then he glanced back to give a serious expression and continued.". . . regret for her disappearance?"

So far, it was already too much. These questions he's asking is making the Headmaster in profound thinking, mental state. Visualizing every moment, every image about her features made him feel like a real father. The fact of her becoming a bloodsucking predator is most shocking thing that he wouldn't want her to be.

A vampire.

_Knock-knock. . .!_

"I hear someone out the door~!" the chairman sang, changing the mood in this atmosphere full of depression and yearning emotions.

Red vein popped on the hunter's head."You really don't get much of a melancholy emotion, do you?"

"Please come in!" Kaien insisted, sitting back in his old chair as Yagari stand perfectly still beside his desk.

It only took a moment, hearing the doorknob twisting as the door creaked only an inch open. The two hunters actually thought it might be a really nervous person who might be in deeply big trouble this time, unlike the other student who first started a food fight during lunch. Surprisingly, it's a girl who did it.

The two of them spot a head of a young girl who sticks her head out of the half opened door.

"Uhh, hello," she greeted shyly."I hope I didn't interrupt anything. You know, something important."

She had brown brunette hair that hits the middle of her back with short bangs covering her whole forehead above her big deep blue eyes. She had really light cream skin. Maybe a height of five feet and one hundred pounds will be on a mental scale.

"Ah-hah. . .! You must be the new student," said Kaien in amazed, smiling widely."Come in, come in! What can be the problem?"

The sweet girl had more confident in her to show herself in the Headmaster's office by stepping inside, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry to barge in all of a sudden to make you stop with all of your hard work," she began to say, bowing her head low in respect."I'm sure that I won't be taking as much time."

" No, no" he fanned his hand towards her."You are welcome to enter my office anytime."

But he shoots a look at Yagari in the corner of his eyes."Things get really scary with him all alone in one room."

Emphasizing the word 'him', his last sentence became into a whisper. Yagari totally ignored his teasing joke and still space out of the room.

The brunette girl looked up from her bow to repeat the joke again in her thick head. Finally, she got the idea as she laughed. The Yagari person can be one serious man to stick with.

"Arigato. . .," she smiled brightly, her very young voice chimed through the air.

Her affectionate face had shined down at Kaien, bringing him into streams of tears of joy.

"CUTE!" he cried.

In a mid-second, he was embracing the small girl's head and drag her around like a bear hug, twisting his torso back and forth of happiness had filled his heart.

"You're so cute! That was absolutely amazing! So kind and full of sunshine! My little angel! It was best kindest smile that I have ever seen!"

"You're suffocating the poor girl," Yagari stated in a bored tone.

Once the Headmaster had set her down, the girl looks like in a deep wreck with her hair is out of place.

"Hey, hey . . .!" Kaien whispered to her closely."Can you please call me your Otou-san?"

"O-otou-san?" she asked, completely unsure of this idea on her first day at the Cross Academy, blinking in bewilderment.

He nodded, happily.

But he felt a dark aura approaching behind, turning his head with a creaking noise of the dark mist filled in his room.

"Don't you dare take another chance of adopting another child . . . !" Yagari stormed, glaring daggers at the chairman who is shaking in his boots.

After when the hunter had tied the Headmaster in his chair, now it's time things to be settled. The girl had fixed her new uniform in a straight outfit.

"So what can we do for you today?" Kaien smiled awkwardly, feeling the ominous electrical waves from the very annoyed Toga.

She stilled smile cheerfully."Oh~! Uh. . .How should I start? Well, it looks like I'm getting lost in this gigantic school. Not anyone in this academy would volunteer to help. Even you said that I should be in your office after my class sooo. . .Is there anything that would help me to know the school better?"

"Ah, yes!" Kaien answered."I almost forgot. I already assigned someone to help you to escort this place. And there is an open spot for you to live in a dorm that is already been set for you. Your bags and luggage is waiting at your door."

With that, he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her."Makes sure you give this to Wakaba Sayori. She'll be in your next class so don't worry about finding her. Oh! And here's the map to find your places."

"Wow . . .,"she trailed off, opening the piece of paper and examine the school grounds."This is surely a big place for school and home."

"Sayori-san will tell you the rules around the Cross Academy so don't try doing anything reckless," he added.

"Oh! I promise I won't! Not on my first day here," she solutes.

Kaien laughed at her mood."I know you're not going to do stuff like that. Just don't cause much of a fuss, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're dismissed."

After that, she ran out the door to rush in her next class before the bell rings. It will be a great opportunity to at least give her a detain, but no need, the brunette girl runs pretty fast.

Until that the two of them are completely, it made Kaien thought about the moment when Yuuki starts to call him her father. It reminded so much to be called her dad.

"I have a feeling for this one," Kaien said.

Yagari laid his eyes on his him."What do you mean?"

Placing his hand over his eyes, the chairman thinks it over again of taking glances at the old photograph of him months ago. He still remembers her, remembers her perfectly the way how she called him her father. Still remembers how energetic she gets when it comes to food and people around her, her bit marks from only one person who first tasted her blood. He remembered everything, of course.

The former father of Cross Yuuki smiled to himself.

"Just a spark I felt."

Kiryuu Zero is now walking steadily around school grounds, trying to make himself at least five minutes in class and ditch. Nobody wouldn't be stopping him, he'll give the scariest death glare to anyone who tries to stop him. But only if he can just focus on something else other than the painful hunger is building up inside of his stomach. It aches for warm delicious blood, chugging down a couple of blood tablets wouldn't do the trick to calm him down for two minutes.

His cold heart keeps beating and beating on every step he takes to get to his Day Class, every pant breathed through his throat. The beads of sweat drops from his forehead as people around him were trying to get out of his way before he can scream at then to move. The cold breeze air blew pass him,making a very strange scent whiff through his nostrils which he can't get away from that easily.

Zero knows what he has to do. Go see the chairman if there isn't anybody new to the Cross Academy that came here today. Because of an awful smell is rousing in the air, causing his hunger to go out control and it hurts him. He wouldn't want to show off of an odd transformation in public, it will be that last thing he'll do.

_The smell. . ._

_The smell . . . .!_

The scent is getting stronger and getting closer. The scent of a fragile human, no doubt that it could be the smell of a vampire. Inhaling the great fragrance is ascending everywhere around him, concentrating to tame the beast inside of him. He just needs to get out of this atmosphere before he can go insane.

_**Thud!**_

He heard the echoes of heavy textbooks tumble over the soft green environment. A shove of a person had collided against, using his strength to keep standing while breathing out even more than before.

"Ouch . . ."

His light lavender eyes extended of the voice just when his throat is clogged by the presence of someone sitting before him.

_A girl_

_A brunette girl_

Her round blue eyes stared at him of embarrassment by the clumsy thing she did to crash into him like that. It was a bad start to know what the smell is coming from.

"I-I'm sorry . . . I-" she stuttered, staring up at him when he's in total shock.

The expression he makes is full of pain and hunger, she didn't know why he's in great vexation. Still, the appearance of this boy is unpleasantly unbelievable.

No one knows if anybody can have silver hair as their natural hair color. Very pale skin is all over his skinny body and lavender eyes if that is possible. She had never seen someone who can be born like this.

Kiryuu Zero can already see the small veins through her delicate neck. The mist of her scent is rousing out of her tiny body. The scent blowing through his nose, drawing in the smell he would like to get the whiff.

Again, his heart starts beating. Pounding onto his chest as he clutches onto it, realizing what he's doing of fragrance coming from this girl. He can feel his sharp fangs flourishing out of his normal human teeth. His vision is about to become in crimson blur. The tips of his finger nails grew longer by the looks of this delicious looking meal in front of him as his heart still pounds heavily. His mouth starts to drool of the image of her.

The only thing he needs to do is. . .

"W-wait!" the girl called out to him.

She jolts up to be standing on her feet, watching the fierce Zero running away from her gentle sight.

"Please don't go . . .," she said in low tone, being left alone of confusion and astonished of the sudden scene happened.

Zero kept on running, running as fast as he can to get away from the perfect and mouthwatering chance to sink his fangs to her flesh. He ask himself. . .

_What was that?_

It couldn't be another one. How can there be another one in this school? He wouldn't say that girl is another one. Her scent is completely unbearable. He can't stand the idea of her blood runs through her veins, a lot stronger than chairman's daughter months ago. How can that be possible? To obtain a delicious scent of blood that belongs to one girl.

Things will get out of hands this time.

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night**_


	2. Chapter 2

-|| Shun ||-

"Hello everyone," she greeted to everybody in the class as she stood in front of the classroom, bowing her kind head to show respect and rubbed her the back of her head shyly."My name is Haruna Tohru. It's great to be here with all of you." 

Everybody, girl and boys, in the classroom started to lean in forward against their long desk as the very timid Tohru hears mumbles or small whispers from here and there. Some look amazed, disappointed for some reason, or some may look like they just want to get out of class. Spotting many students try and talk to their neighbors about her which made her feel a lot more uncomfortable than before. 

The graceful girl you see, her name is Haruna(har-roo-nuh) Tohru(toh-roo). As you can see, her personality is nothing but high spirits, enjoyment, and exhilarating. Probably, you may not find a mean bone in her body or any negative emotions that she uses, unlike anybody in this world. Tohru is more like a sweet angel, help out anybody who needs support or needed someone to pour their hearts to. If she ever makes anybody to be disappointed in her, she'll never forgive herself to make someone feel very awkward around her. Always and always, everyone will always see her in a bright mood and a cheerful smile locked onto her lips. 

But she can be rough around the edges a little.  
The patient teacher had nodded, ignoring every student's hand that had been raised for a question about this generous girl right before them."Thank you, Haruna-san. It's such a pleasure to have you in our class." 

For one moment as a pause when he was about to start his sentence, the instructor was already crying into tears of Tohru's soft face. Without letting the teacher continue onto his announcement, Tohru thinks she knows where her seat is. She glanced at an empty seat right by another calm girl with short hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes. 

She could tell because that's the only empty seat compare to the rest of the people's seats are all pack and no room to squish in. It didn't bother her at all, she's gets really ecstatic when it comes to new people all around her. 

Leaving the sobbing teacher behind to calm himself down, she went to take her seat so they can start the class. 

Step by step, everyone's stare still kept their eyes on the considerate Tohru who walks up the polished staircase up to the lonely seat. 

Mostly, she would find some whispers of joyous comments about her features and she graciously to speak of someone like a teacher, like speaking royalty to the King of England. But they all should know that no one in this common universe would act so genially on purpose to make others admire them. Tohru is not that kind of a selfish person as you can see. 

But something caught her calm attention on her way to her location for the rest of the year. She realized one strange human being who she felt so perilous of the image of this one boy who sits behind her spot. No mistaken of his brilliant silver hair color blocked his tranquil view. His deep lilac eyes stared so blankly at the stupor female standing in front of his determined desk with a large pale hand pressed over his silent mouth and nose with pausing breathes muffled under that hand. His eyes extended of Tohru's normal appearance. 

Strangely, Tohru, with her vacant expression, didn't know that this boy in her sight is having some heavy difficulties to just stay in one room for the next forever-lasting two hours. Not to mention that this is same male who made her collapse without an apology was given to her. After words, running away from her sitting position with hunger flickers in his eyes. 

Then again, he still had that starving look written all over his face. Burning his eyes against hers, this meal before him. The boiling in his stomach is swelling up again, not allowing any of her scent enters through his nostrils. Or probably not breathing the air inside of this oppressive cage he's in to suffer. 

"Kiryuu-san!" screamed out the teacher."Where the heck do you think you're going? Get back here this instance!" 

The seventeen year-old just jolts up from his seat and hustled out of the fainted classroom immediately, like if there was poisonous gas scattering around the whole school. Of how he ran out like that, both of his hands masked his face out for air. 

Everybody's eyes stared at the direction where the silver haired boy had scorched out, leaving the confused Tohru in a daze once again. Mumbles and whispers increasingly wonder what has gone into the cold-hearted Kiryuu all of the sudden. 

"Was it something I did?" she asked herself in perplexity of the same reaction that Zero had done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [insert 2nd opening] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But it seems like the girl who is sitting next to Tohru's spot answered for her."Don't worry about it. That's just Zero."

Tohru turned to her by her reply."Zero?"

Giving it a try, saying his name for the first time, a tingle sensation vibrated in her tongue by mouthing out the word. Strangely, it felt nice.

The girl nodded."I'm Wakaba Sayori by the way. I'm supposed to meet you earlier but there was many things I need to do, so sorry if you do get lost with anything."

"Er, no its alright," Tohru replied politely, shaking her hands to not accept the apology from her."I just went to the Chairman's office if I need any help."

"Well that's good," Sayori softened her eyes at her."For a minute, I didn't even know how you look like, so I have many troubles of finding you."

"Oh," Tohru smiled."I hope you're not exhausted. I can wonder around a lot."

"It's no big deal."

So the rest of the hours came out pretty okay for the lost Tohru. The teacher was just continuing into his new lessons of calculus, but still, she is very lost to barge into a class when they are in a middle of something.

But so nice of Sayori, she talked it through with Tohru after words. Apparently, Tohru would need more review than to just learn it all in one day . . . tiresome. Only the capable best friend of Yuuki's helped her throughout the time, she was nice enough about giving her the rest of the wearing assignments. Never expect to get so much homework on her first day of school, but Tohru is the type of person who wouldn't let school gets off of her naive mind.

It was really fun for her, at least one person who understood her for two hours.

Speaking of appreciation, all on her mind is mostly focus one person who she met in the first.

His hungering and shock expression appeared when the young Tohru has approached him and run away from her presence. She has no clue why he does that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Zero stopped. It was quite enough for him to run away from the building where her scent is arousing the whole classroom. Standing outside the breezy cold air in the mid-afternoon on a day like this, he might be catching a cold. But luckily, or not, he's already a vampire so there is no need for him to be ice cold.

Why does he have to keep on doing this? His aching heart keeps beating so rapidly whenever he sees her. He might probably run away from school again, never again to get involve with another bloody meal and make her find out of all of the secrets he has build 'til this day. Not at all, ever again to make things worse as before.

But he can't help himself.

This girl

looked so fragile . . .

. . . Luscious

How come he never felt this way towards Yuuki? This is completely different, something that he never experienced before.

She looked so normal, yet so scrumptious in every way. Is it even possible to smell of a scent that is stronger than her? Is there more of these people in this world that will make this devouring beast paranoid? But this girl he now sees.

Her permanent seat in front of him

Her distinctive scent blew through his sniffer that makes his hunger evaporate.

So delectable, appealing, heavenly, sweet Haruna Tohru

"Zero."

His aloof body flinched once he heard the deep voice of the old high ranked vampire hunter, a distance away from him. His expressionless stare down at the hand where Zero dug his fingers over his heart.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked suddenly."You look . . . hungry today. Have you been taking your tablets often?"

Master or not, Zero never learns to give respect to anyone."It's none of your business."

Yagari eyed him suspiciously. He knew all of his lies for someone who trained him to be a hunter, just like him. So he just gave him a look of discipline.

The irritated Zero sighed deeply, breaking his eye contact towards his teacher."I'll tell you everything in the Chairman's office."

"Why not now?" he inquired."This is probably the best opportunity to discuss with your careless situation."

"As you can see! My condition is not one-hundred percent stabled right now!" Zero spat, pressing his chin against his chest.

"Maybe it's not us who needs to fix you," Yagari replied awfully."Besides, I only came down here because your teacher called me that you're ditching class again. But this doesn't look like that you are."

"Well of course," he murmured to himself.

The grouchy hunter turned his back and starts to walk away."I'll let you off the hook for now. The next time when your instructor summons me, you'll be taking kitchen duty for a week."

"Stupid!"Zero yelled."I don't care. It's not like I do anything fun during lunch break anyways."

"Take it easy, Zero. You don't want things to happen again."

Zero wouldn't dare want to talk back to him. If he does, Yagari will be pointing a gun at him before he can take a step.

The seventeen-year old teenager rolled his eyes, standing up once the pain started to heal. Pressing his hand against his moist forehead that damped his whole face of sweat, he's clearly having a major headache from the commotions. But he shouldn't be thinking of this now. Sooner or later, the words are going to be thrown back at him if it's going to be a good or bad thing happened.

Taking a peaking look through his large classroom window when everyone, even outside that includes him, heard the school bell rang. Everyone started to gather around their belongings and went.

Zero's bright lavender eyes glues at the face of the new female student, to examine. To read her expression and everything that might have happened to her before she came to this academy.

Her huge blue eyes glistened by the sunlight flashes through the glass window. Every strands of straight brown hair rest on her back and lay flat on her chest. Her short bangs falls over her forehead, unlike Yuuki who leaves long strands of her hair in front of her eyes.

Uncommonly, Zero couldn't read anything from her. It seems like this Haruna Tohru's life is just full of happiness, telling by the looks of her joyful face. She would be the type of person who wouldn't even harm a single fly, but also, a bit active and aggressive.

Aggressively weak

Just when the two girls is heading out the door, feeling a pair of eyes watched behind Tohru's back. Stopping at her pace to catch up with Sayori, she turned to look at her remaining body in one place.

"Tohru-chan . . .?"

The timid girl did not reply back, only to let the eyes have their last stare before Tohru can interrupt that person's observation. If she wants to see who might be that person, then curiosity overwhelmed her body. It will cause too much to worry on this day, but so far, unusual events are already happening. She knew that this school seems a little strange to her.

Turning her head behind her back, she glanced quickly through the wide open window across the room. Only to see someone's uniform flew away from the image of the window, guessing that someone just went away before letting her notice that she's being watched.

Zero just wouldn't want to make him look too suspicious, or else, dragging Tohru into the vampire world. Having one person suffered so much is already enough for him, he'll probably have to avoid this girl. No matter what, he has to shun her away as possible, meaning to change classes or buy a sensor if she is near or not. And this is very serious to him. Letting things happened twice, he'll probably not forgive himself for this.

"Tohru-chan?" Sayori repeated, waving a hand in front of her."What's wrong?"

Tohru flinched by Wakaba's fingers snapped, looking at her with confused eyes."W-What?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Tohru-chan. Is everything okay?" she asked once more.

Trying to concentrate on the conversation, Tohru's mind is filled with questions of things happening .Somehow, she feels a bit puzzled or scared. She wouldn't be targeting on Zero. After all the departures throughout this day, she shouldn't go around and start giving him looks that he's the victim.

But no, Tohru just kept him out of the talk and continue to listen to Sayori.

"I. . ."she paused, trying to come up with a better excuse than saying a crazy sentence like 'I thought I saw someone's school uniform out the window'.". . . I thought I saw someone's school uniform out the window."

She froze, remembering what she just said and physically or mentally slapped herself across the face.

It was very odd of her to start saying weird stuff now. It was just Zero's sudden action that freaked her out the most, not the most creepiest thing that she ever seen before but one of the oddest person in her list. But how wrong she will be once Tohru finds out the mysterious things Zero kept from her, from everybody.

To Zero, peeking through the glass window once more before taking off to stroll around the school grounds. Tohru and Yuuki look nothing alike. Denying the fact in his head that Tohru looked so much cuter than Yuuki, but Tohru has a face of a young child. He has no doubt that the two of them will have the exact same personality, ignoring how Tohru acts so polite to everyone that never proves she can't really take care of herself. Dubiously, he doesn't think that she can handle the fact that Zero is a vampire after all. Probably thinking of her fainting or something.

Zero began to head for the Chairman's office before anybody could find him here, especially by the new can already smell her scent rousing out of the building's heavy doors that have been opened widely for students to head back to their dorms.

Quickly as possible, escaping the poisonous scent around the air as he head straight to Kaien's office. He can feel his heart throb violently on the left side under his breast, but it soon faded just when he was in the middle of the school's woods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zero-kun~!"

By a mid-second, Kurosu suddenly jumps into his arms when the mindless Zero calmly opened the door. The annoyed expression is spread upon Zero's face, feeling his foster dad gripping onto his shirt.

"I'm not here to play games, Kurosu!" yelled Zero, dropping Kaien down to the ground.

"But Zero-kun!" he cried, looking back at the vampire hunter who just stares plainly at the two non-related father and son."He's scary!"

Bowing down like a maniac, Zero just gives a bitter look, not really appreciating worships from the Chairman. How can be a principal with this kind of act? It's probably when most kids think that he's too nice once they did something reckless to make them get away with it.

"Just ignore him," groaned Yagari as he takes a couple steps forward to be involved with the conversation.

Irritatedly, Zero can't stand another minute to be stuck with him while he has something very important to announce of strange, or should say, new expectations.

"Listen to me, Kurosu!" seriously, Zero wouldn't want to mess around only for a second and be forgetful now."I don't have time to kill you, okay? I'm serious and you will listen to my explanation!"

The way how he screamed out at the Chairman like that, it's not something to be joking around with. Well, right now on a scale one to ten, Zero is now in level seven on his temper. Foolishly, an embarrassment for Zero to be adopted by a real crazy man who likes to play around once in awhile.

Pushing up his spectacles to the top of his bridge, Kaien slowly stood up and straighten his clothes to look more casual. But to the two people in the room still think of him as an idiot. Clearing his throat and walked back to his chair.

"Very well."

Now that things are more calm and motionless, the Headmaster and the vampire hunter get to hear the Kiryuu's complaints. Finally, things are more normal than before.

"So what is it, Zero-kun? Are you keeping up your grades?"Kaien started to have some small talk which it isn't the point for him.

"Stop talking like that," Zero said harshly, getting all tensed again and stared meaninglessly at his inorganic father.

"Tell me," he demanded before really asking his question."Who is she?"

Kaien looked as if he didn't know what he is speaking of,specifically. The word 'she' must ring a bell in the Headmaster's head but no common idea what Zero must be referring to.

As the silence approached, Kaien started to fumble with a stack of students' files in folders."Who are you referring exactly?"

"You know who," he stated."This girl came to this school today. She is freshly new who came into the Day Class. I've been having bizarre revulsion since this morning and the first thing I knew that a certain someone came here."

He shouldn't have said that this person is fresh. Indeed fresh and new, freshly appetizing that made his mouth water already. It was clearly seen for Kaien to see hunger was filled in his eyes, maybe getting the idea a little bit. Motioning his head at Yagari, he allowed him to rummage through a closet full of formidable and forbidden vampire weapons for a killing-spree. Pulling out a container or two of small blood tablets, if that is what Zero is asking for.

"Tell me," he demanded again."Tell me everything about this girl. Was there any kind of vampire substances that are involved in her life?"

Maybe by taking a student's file, Kaien started to examine the life information about this girl which he spoke of."Oh . . . You mean the girl with the blond hair?"

"No, you idiot!" Zero disagree, his temper is already reaching to his limit."You know exactly what I'm talking about. That girl. . ."

Glaring down at the ground below him, trying to picture the new student who made his hunger begged for more blood. He hated it. Again, it has to happen today and right now. After what he had been through, he's stuck with another delicious human in this school.

Whispering her name finally, saying her name for the first time must have killed him already.

"Haruna Tohru."

Pressing his hand over his right eye, he concentrated on the name. His lavender eyes had a tint of bright crimson in the middle of his pupil. 

The Chairman and the vampire hunter knew what's going on, dense enough or not, they got the picture. With Kaien made a head gesture at Yagari, throwing two large packs of blood tablets in plastic bags on his desk. 

"Hear Zero-kun," Kaien said stiffly, pushing the bag at the edge of his desk for the Kiryuu vampire to take."This will last you long." 

As Zero gripped onto it slowly, Kaien laced his fingers together and echoed the name of the new student who came to this academy. 

"To tell you the truth, Zero . . .," he started moderately,". . . her profile didn't have the entire info written, just only half of it. And it doesn't say anything about vampires or anything." 

"Then switch my class!" Zero suggested."I don't care if I'm put with a high or low class. I just wanted to stay away from her!" 

"I can't do that, Zero. There are too many students in this academy and the district already put her in the class that she needed, so I guess I can't do anything with that." 

That's what he want Zero to listen, but Zero might know that there is a specific fact about her involved about ferocious vampires. He would just believe in that, fingers cross behind his back. 

Kurosu leaned back into his old battered chair and stared at Zero in a concern way. 

Resting his cheek upon the back of his hand, he asked."Why are you asking this exactly?" 

How much he doesn't want Tohru to end up exactly like Yuuki, afraid that Kaien might adopt her into his house and make her homemade breakfast every morning. 

Zero just broke the eye contact in between the two people in front of him. The expression on Kaien's face, he might know what Zero is gone through. Well yeah, he purposely transfer Tohru in the Day Class but not because to tempt Zero. He didn't know that Tohru's blood scent could drive the poor teenager insane. Insanely starving by the second, Zero just opened the plastic bag stuffed his mouth with the white pills that disintegrates on his taste buds. 

"I think I know," the Headmaster replied, smiling in a way of approval.  
It made the funny haired Zero getting really annoyed, closing the bag in front and held them tightly in his hand and began to walk out of the office. 

"You get the picture." 

"It's okay, Zero-kun~!" again, his foster dad just suddenly changed his attitude."You're just being melodramatic! Have a nice day! I hope that things will work out~!"

Tch, yeah right. . . 

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-|| A Guest ||-**_

It was the middle of the day for everyone to get back to their dorms after dinner, how exhausting and a long day that Tohru just had. She met a lot of new people around the academy. She couldn't believe how many students will give their attention to her on one day. Most of them are pretty nice, but it soon became bothersome to her. But she thought she had enough attention for the day, ridiculously exhausted from shaking everyone's hands and greeting one another, one by one.

But you know what else is in her mind? No one had found out that she was in some hesitation while other students explained about themselves. Sayori was more concern on her behavior, she was the only one who noticed the blank look in Tohru's eyes. She has to admit, the scene when the odd-looking Kiryuu had stepped outside the hall and gave Tohru confusing thoughts about his actions. The timid girl tried to tell herself that it's just another boy who doesn't seem to like her, but there has to be a reason why. She just knew him.

Tohru knew that anger was not in his lilac, lavender eyes. When she first saw him with that lost expression, she knew there was something more than just a shock stared at her. To her, Zero is the only person who acts strangely around her. She even took a whiff of herself before meeting other students of Cross Academy, asking them if she smelled bad. It was a weird question, but neither one of them ask her why. So she doesn't smell bad at all...

It made her wonder why that this strange teenager would have many difficulties by being himself around her. It made Tohru curious, very curious. Maybe one day, she will introduce herself properly, instead of running into him and scare him away with her scented odor. No one had ever acted this way towards her, so she's going to find out why. But since it's her first day of school, she will take things easy and let time show her what's going on.

Moments later, the young teen girl turned the knob to her new room. Sayori and Tohru became great friends while the day went by quickly. The Wakaba girl didn't ask too much about Tohru herself, she only found out that she transfer to this school because of some family situations. She didn't ask any further.

Once Tohru and Sayori entered the room, the two found some extra boxes and dull suit cases resting by a clear white bed. Tohru's belongings neatly set to the side out of the walkway of the free space in the middle. The room seemed a lot for different than the other dormitories that she had seen. The environment looked more heavenly and bright. Everything is just plain white, window sills freely open wide for the sunlight to glow around the room. It also includes the carpet, clean and plain white. Other rooms didn't have this kind of background to their living, it kind of made Sayori anxious of how the Chairman would give a normal girl, like Tohru, more of a comfortable place to sleep.

The vampire's best friend made a short chuckle while examining the walls."...I guess the Chairman sees something good in you."

Now that, Tohru has to disagree about that idea. Closing her gaping mouth and turned her head towards her."What? No, no, no, no. I-I...I barely know the guy! I can't be someone... special ..."

"Well, it is a good room, I have to admit," she continued, glancing at the luxurious color.

Nodding, the new student made her way towards her luggage and her old dusty brief cases. Some of her school supplies were already set on her brand new desk at the corner, some may be next to her bedside or underneath. But Tohru would know that there's nothing to be lost and found, shrugging and started to unpack her clothing in her wide wardrobe. It does seem kind of unfair that someone like her would get this kind of treatment from the principal. People can envy her for this which is not going to be good.

Sayori helped her with her materials, her school books in the right places and other personal possessions in some secret locations where nobody would fine. It surprises the young girl that she finds an unfixed keyboard. The legs were broken apart to fit itself in the rectangular box. She got the idea that Tohru plays.

"So how do you like Cross Academy, Tohru-chan?"

"It's uhhhh...great! The school is bigger than I imagined," keeping her head down, Tohru placed picture frames above her bed. She felt oddly uncomfortable staying here for some reason. She didn't feel like she was meant to be here.

The concerned Sayori noticed her space, eying her with a questioning look on her face. She didn't quite know what the brunette girl could be thinking about, so far when everything could be good for her. She looks like the kind of girl who might do an excellent job in school too.

She approached to her new friend, placing a gentle hand on her bony shoulder, easing her body with respect and kindness.

"Is it about Zero-kun?" her chocolate brown eyes stared at Tohru's baby blue ones. Her voice in a low tone, it made the brown haired girl feel a little confused.

Her head hang in low, eyes to the ground as she pictured the hungered teenager again. His purple stare with a desire to kill in his glowing eyes, the dull pale skin colored his body, the look of being careless and self-esteem. But running away from her couldn't bother her that much. She had a few people running away from her when she's hungry for food.

Tohru looked towards another direction, avoiding of making eye contact with her new friend."Um, ... maybe? I know that I don't know him as much but his reactions when he sees me are very bizarre."

She nodded in response."I know... He never acts this way to anybody. I'm starting to worry if..."

By her pause, Tohru was anxious to know the rest of her statement. She looked deeply in her eyes and saw some bad memories starting to abrupt in her head.

"If what?" the brunette girl asked, trying to not push her to answer but at least for a try to know some things about this school.

Sayori looked back up and shook her head, faking a smile to mask her true feelings."It's nothing … Some things had happened before you came. I think it's best if you don't know anything."

Another patient silence approached, Tohru did hear some strange events happening at Cross Academy. She heard her family talking about it in another room. She guessed it was a secret hidden from her. But she thought it through. If it was that bad, then there is no reason for her to ask any further. Even though, she knows that there will be things that will be kept from her, she will be ready at anytime for someone to tell her at the right opportunity.

"Yeah...Okay."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[insert 2nd opening]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-

It's been a long day. He was planning on going around town to wipe out some more Level E blood sucking monsters. But with this new feeling in his stomach, his hunger made him stay at the Chairman's house, sitting down his quiet dining room table with his untouched glass of warm hot tea. Sighing, his hand touched his moist forehead, the throbbing pain kicking in his mind once again.

The silver haired boy couldn't take his mind off of the girl who he's been dying to take a drop of red liquid. He thought sitting down and relax would calm him down, he was wrong. The excitement for blood is still there, killing him in the inside until he explodes.

Changing his direction, Zero looked away from the window when a couple of students tried to get to their dorms. Once he turned his head, facing the look of his non-related father with a little spark in his eyes.

"Heeeeelloooooo, Zero-kun~!" he sang loudly, loud enough to scare the nerves out of his poor adopted son.

With a smack on the head, Zero angrily kicked his dad away from the gap between them are closing in, leaving the sobbing Kaien a few feet away from him. Despite the fact that he's still uptight about the whole thing in his office, with the high ranked vampire hunter there to make things a little more uncomfortable of the argument.

The teenager found out about his whole idea for the new girl to come to the same classroom as him. A dumb scheme for his foster dad had set for him in order to forget the one he loved a few months ago. Is he serious?

"You idiot...!" Zero hissed, switching positions in his chair to no face the blank Kaien."You made her transfer into the Day Class on purpose."

The Headmaster shrugged his shoulders and smiled."I just thought things would work out with your problems with my daughter! Maybe there is a chance for you to move on!"

"Well, I don't need your help. I can move on, on my own," turning his head back out the window, he doesn't want to forget everything about Yuuki. Plus, he can't. His memories with her are too painful. His feelings towards her are still raw.

"Besides," he added."There is no way that girl, Haruna Tohru, can get to me. She's just another girl who I want to eat off from."

Kurosu sees this. Hanging his head low as his spectacles reflected, he thought through the things how Yuuki loved someone else than him. It's hard. For someone who loves two men at the same time, leaving the half-human vampire in this school and look after her father.

But it's like prison, leaving the most significant people suffer the memories of her. How very selfish.

"I see...," Kaien whispered to himself.

Maybe it is too soon for the young vampire hunter to restore his love, or even too careless for love in his life. He only has one reason to live for, nothing else. Nothing doesn't matter to him other than getting his revenge from all the pure bloods, that's his number one goal.

"But Zero...?" he called again, with a little hope and slight bit of a cheerful attitude.

The teenager didn't reply back to him, just a silent respond and continuing staring outside his window as evening turns into night. He remembered being the prefect around school grounds, watching every shrilling girl coming to the Night Class gates. Sitting and kicking back as he watched his partner fight through the crowd. That particular person who always lectures him to support her from any screaming girl shoving her around.

Those were the days when everything was normal.

"What if...," he paused again, thinking of what his respond would be, probably with no reply or just another spit, "What if this Tohru girl does get to you? Then what will you do?"

Rethinking it again, Zero has to make a smart answer but it will be skeptical. He doesn't like going back against his words, or maybe lying wouldn't be the problem but he hates it when he gets teased also.

But how far can Haruna Tohru go through? Can she even stand the thought of him being half vampire and human? The way how she looked in the classroom, her appearance seemed too normal. Just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. Her life could be perfect without knowing the outside of world of mythical creatures existing. And Zero can't let himself be the one to blame. And what's even harder that he can't stay away from her that long, her scent is unbearable. It's like an attractive drug to him, but a human possession that he would like to feed off from.

Shaking his head and closing his exhausted eyes, he finally came up with an answer to his question."Then I would have to kill myself. I only have one reason to stay alive. Pure bloods took that happiness from me since my parents died. I cannot have another life when those bloodsucking bastards are just going to take it away from me again."

Dubiously,the Headmaster can't push him any further. If that's his answer, then let it be. There could a thought in his head that he could be lying, or maybe he's just a hopeless kid. Since his adopted daughter left for one kind that she loves, but also love the person who has been with her since she was a child.

"I understand."

He gently softened his eyes at the lonely Zero, his back facing him and just stared out the window. Simple as that, there's nothing that the Chairman would do to get his attention.

But still, Tohru can be a part of his life. Kurosu can see that, even the 17-year old boy can't make a life here when the broken memories still lingers. Something good that this teenager could be happy again, someone who can treat him better than anyone else.

With a sense of sadness, the Headmaster's shoulders eased, "So you watched her? Testing out if she could be similar to Yuuki?"

Questions, questions, and questions...Kaien knew that Zero would want to know if this girl could resemble of the Chairman's daughter. After the attack, many things didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Remember that Yagari is being the principal for the year, not me. So I guess for being the prefect, you can't send news around the academy to me anymore."

Taking a deep breath before heading outside, Zero just simply stated."Yes...I know. But I quit of being the prefect since the Night Class are gone now."

"I still consider you as a prefect, my son!" Kaien smiled."Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on things during night. Maybe vampires will stalk the students during the night and feed on their FLESH!"

Bonking on top of his head, Zero lazily stared down at his foster dad."Don't you even joke about that...Well, I'm gone. I'll be back in a few moments. Vampires are sickening..."

It's also weird 'cause Zero is deliberately, or partially a bloodsucking demon, too.

**-**

"!"

Her foot kicked the girl's bathroom door, pounding on the hollow wall. Getting steamed and a bit flustered by the door that holds up an upsetting sign which Tohru had lost her chance. Devastated on this time, she didn't know how much time she took to pack her things in her new room.

"I knew I shouldn't get that clock from my birthday!" kicking the door repeatedly, continuing to pound her fists to see if anybody who might be wandering in there or would hear the raging noises from the outside.

Banging her vacant head on the door, she clutched onto her vanilla scented towel hanging by her shoulders and a thin black comb gripped by her hand. Tohru cannot do anything about her problem with bathing issues, pounding and kicking will definitely disturb her neighbors.

With her fists attached to the cold door, she whispered to herself."How much I hate asking this but..."

-

Standing outside in the cold in her night gown, the brunette girl shivered as the wind approached her delicate body and blew her warmth away. There, in front of her, a man pushing his spectacles up while he examined this new situation in the girls' dormitories. Putting the pieces together in his mind, he absorbed the information from Tohru's mouth into his head.

The Headmaster stared in astonishment, eying down the teenage girl quivering by his doorsteps."Ah...I see soooooooooooo you couldn't use the bathroom, am I correct?"

Nodding shyly and blushing in embarrassment, walking around the school grounds in her pajamas to get to the principal's house. Especially Rule number one, never wander by yourself alone at night. Such a shame...

Laughing hysterically to himself, Kaien patted Tohru's head and stepped aside for her to come in."It's okay! Since it's your first day at Cross Academy, I'll offer you to use my bathroom. Actually, you're welcome here at the home of the HEADMASTER ANYTIME~!"

"Ch-Chairman! I don't mean to be a bother! It is a long day for me but it seems kinda careless of me to intrude your home," waving her wrists and look at the walkway, she could have thought of something else other than going to the Chairman in the middle of the night.

"No, no! I insist!" he grinned, patting her back and forcing her legs to enter the doorway with a nervous stutter."But for today, I want you to call me Otou-san!"

Despite of the statement he gave, Tohru didn't even bother to call him in that sort of way yet. She gawks her round blue eyes as she stared at every wall around her, so this is the house of the Headmaster. Everything so neat and organized, she took the thought that he's single for his his idiotic and motherly behavior, no wonder he's begging Tohru to call him his father. Well, adoptive or not, it would be nice if she gave him the splendid idea of her being his daughter for one day.

"So Daddy?" tingling her tongue, it's kinda awkward to call your school principal your dad."Um ... Where's the bathroom?"

Crying tears of joy, he sobbed happily as he shakily pointed the series of the stairs in front of her."GAHHHH! T-The third d-d-door to your l-left! I-It's so beautiful you called me Otou-san! Y-You're so adorable, Tohru!"

"K-Kurosu-sensei, you can't really think of me as your... daughter, are you? Like I mean, I just came to this school," she sweat dropped as she gave a questioning look.

"I-I know! But it seems like I can relate to you!"

Rethinking it through, Tohru can't possibly find any common trait that could be similar to this older man. Coming into his home and giving her the idea of visualizing him as a father, it seems that she's starting to like this academy already. Nothing too serious, it's better to have this kind of teacher than a strict marine man, that's for sure.

Chuckling at Kaien's act, the young girl took a step forward and gently placed her hand upon her teacher's head. And a sudden stop to his fake cries, he paused at the action of Tohru's hand.

Laughing uncontrollably, the sweet girl smiled brightly at her teacher."O-Okay … Daddy? I think it would be good if you should stop with this childish behavior."

Still, how she said it so unsure of the 'Daddy" part, she still makes it as a joking way to make the air more colorful.

Looking upon her creamed face, Kaien stared at her in a shocking way. A flash of an image came to his head. A gentle hand, a soft laughter, and a tender grin always curling to her lips. The memories are starting to fill in his head by just glancing at this new girl, or to say, a quite comparison to Yuuki.

If Zero made sure that this girl is not like the Headmaster's adoptive daughter, then Tohru wouldn't come here in the first place. Maybe he's wrong, but maybe he's not sure. Maybe things will happen just like before, or maybe different this time. But it seems like this new girl could be something more than just someone, someone who can support the half vampire with everything she got.

Jolting right back up, Tohru stands stiffly and gave another small smile."Well, Mr. Chairman, sir! Don't hurt yourself because I like cake!"

Sharing a bit of laughter, he rubbed his head and pats her shoulder."Please, just call me Kaien if you like. BUT STILL! Call me your Daddy!"

-

After a little hunting, the silver haired boy had finally calmed down with his hunger issues. With everything that has been going around in the school, he feels things are just going to pressure him again. Just like the day when he found out that he turned into a vampire after biting the neck of someone he cared about. The idea of him going into the Night Class with a bunch of bloodsucking monsters, it wouldn't kill him in a day. He would be mostly satisfy with school bullies and challenges on every vampire.

But he does know by being in there, he would be completely lonely. And by looking at him in the mirror, crying out of agony and hating himself forever with the beast inside of him, dying for the warm red liquid in every human being. He can't consider himself a hideous monster, being one of those people who killed his parents and his twin brother. He blames vampires for everything, taking innocent lives for no reason at all.

Again, something is awfully strange of the way he gets "home". The smell around the area is different now. After his little ambition, now there's something so...

...delectable

The stench around his area. Before, he feels completely fine by taking down lives of Level E creatures eating humans, but then the terrible sensation came back did took as much tablets he needed, the starving emotion just jolts back to his heart again,making him throwing out the white pills out of his empty pockets.

This time, the smell is not just unbearable to resist. It's kind of a mix of something else. The odor is strong, identical to a toxic chemical but more...

Sweeter?

He has to admit that it does smell good ,but at the same time, it's terrible. It makes his hunger rippling again, bubbling in the inside like a major stomachache burning in his digestive system.

It's weird, barging in through the home of the Kaien Cross, as well as part of the school's property. Scanning through the first room, he's taking large whiffs from corner to corner. Every step he took, the stench keeps getting aggressive by every second, following the trail where someone had walked.

Mischievously, wavering his lavender eyes in each room. Once the smell keeps getting heavier, it made this poor vampire hunter drowsy by the strong odor suffocating in the room. Stumbling pass every piece of furniture, kicking chairs accidentally and bumping into stiff walls.

This day keeps on getting stranger and stranger wherever he goes. Not one location where he can just have his peace and admire the outside world. Of course, nothing outside is beautiful when mythical dangerous predators are existing to destroy the human race.

Slumping against the wall, hearing the echoes of a certain someone's footsteps.

"Zero-kun? I didn't hear you get in," the Chairman approached, holding a bowl full of chocolate sauce.

The teenager flinched by his concerned voice, keeping his head low and glare at the guy in a pink apron tied around his waist. Taking large steps to get examine the worn out Zero on the floor, kneeling down next to him. Once he set the bowl full of sugary goodness to the side, a hand pulled him into a tight grip onto his shirt. The sudden action made the Headmaster confused and lost into Zero's angry act.

"Who's here?" the half vampire breathed, the croak in his throat made him weak to speak.

Pushing his shiny spectacles, Kurosu pouted and made Zero let go of his collar. Sighing, "Z-Zero-kun...We have a guest. Don't you think it will be nicer if you behave like a gentleman?"

"Is that where the smell is coming from?" he spat, coughing by inhaling the air inside the house. Opening the windows to get the strong, tempting taste out.

Standing up once again, Kaien picked up his uncooked sweet food and made his way to the kitchen."You will see, Zero-kun. You will see."

Things are already strange. Why would he make this day even worse by inviting someone who Zero should be worked up about? But although, the Headmaster doesn't seem so disturb about this person in his home. Or to Zero, it might be one of his precious plans with the association again. But it doesn't seem so evil by looking straight into Kurosu's simple brown eyes, there's no evil left inside.

But this made the poor teenager worried. If he means that it's a guest, does he mean someone in particular that Zero might know somehow. But he rather not want to think about her, the hunger in his body is fighting its way to take over his mind.

No way...

Taking a blood tablet out of his black jacket, tossing it carelessly into his drooling his teeth grew keen and sharp, the fangs started to slowly evolve out of his human the tablet sizzle down to his throat, but he severely heaved out the pill into his large pale hand. Choking bits of the chalky object and coughed of the unfamiliar pain by a single tablet.

Glancing at the half eaten pill with his weak, slightly opened eyes, he doesn't understand why this is happening all of the sudden. This feeling...

It's almost impossible to cure...

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night**_


End file.
